Lost on The Road of Life
by Taylor Wetton
Summary: This is the story of 3 characters coping with sadness, revenge, and hatred.


**"Blood Brothers…forever"**

_As long as I could remember he was the only person I could talk to about how I feel in this world. He was the only one who truly understood my stand on things and knew how harsh the world could truly be. He was my blood brother._

**"Blood Brothers…forever"**

_Gaara._

It was a Saturday afternoon and the clouds were billowing over the sky; a storm was approaching, he could feel it. _"Maybe we should get going. It looks like there's going to be a storm"_ Said Dorin in fear that the weather would get very bad, very quick. Dorin turned and saw Gaara meditating near the edge of a cliff. Dorin walked up slowly but as he got closer and closer he could feel that Gaara was pushing him back. Gaara turned around, put a smirk on his face and began to laugh.

_"I guess that's a bad thing to you."_ Said Gaara.

_"Well no it's just that you're near the edge of a cliff and the wind is picking up."_

_"If you want to be a ninja you have to be able to take this type of thing. But if you want to go then I guess that's fine."_ Gaara turned around and got up slowly. Walking closer and closer to Dorin he felt a chill go up his spine. Gaara backed up and clinched his chest with a look of immense pain on his face. Dorin rushed to his aid but the closer he came the more pain it seemed Gaara was in. Gaara looked straight into the eyes of Dorin, _"Get back!"_ Dorin stumbled back and waited for the look of pain to be gone. When Gaara's pain was gone they walked back to where they called home. They sat around the table as they were having dinner and Gaara held out his hand. Dorin looked as sand began billowing around his fist. _"I am learning to control it. But the further I get to mastering full control there is something inside of me that causes immense pain. And whenever I got close to a loved one then the pain gets harder and harder to cope with."_

_"That is why you did not need my help"_ Dorin said with a distraught look on his face.

_"Exactly but the more I feel it the more I know that I can never be a normal person. I can not be what people want me to be and no matter how hard I try to accept it you and I both know…"_ Dorin rushes up to Gaara and grabs the center of his wrist causing the sand around him to fall and Gaara to fall to his knees.

_"Don't you talk like that! You and I both know that you will never get anywhere by speaking like that."_ Said Dorin. Gaara; very emotionally damaged shoves Dorin back and punches him in the face.

_"When will you understand that you and I will never be the same. You grew up a normal life, I grew up a cursed life and the only way to be alone with my curse is to make sure that nothing around me. You've seen the hatred for me and you cannot deny it. I am a wanted man and I will be killed…or I will kill."_ Dorin already charging at Gaara was blocked by a thick wall of sand. Before he knew it Dorin was shoved back, hitting the wall behind him. Dorin slowly gets up but as he does sees a small amount of sand surround his neck. _"I'm sorry Dorin, but this is what I have to do. **Blood Brothers…Forever**" _Dorin closed his eyes but after realizing that nothing happened opened them. But when he looked up Gaara was nowhere to be found. He ran around the house looking but could not find him. He looked outside but he was nowhere to be found.

_"DAMNIT!"_ Dorin, in a pit of rage fell to the ground slamming his fist and constantly screaming. All that went through his mind was the first true proof of their brotherhood.

---------------------------------------- 

With nothing but a kunai in hand Gaara pierced the flesh in his hand as watched as the dark-red blood flowed down his wrist, to his elbow and began to drip. He handed the kunai over to Dorin and like Gaara, pierced his hands and watched the blood drip down.

Dorin and Gaara look down as they see the blood, now dripped on the ground slowly spread closer and closer to each other, as soon as they hit Gaara and Dorin shake hands, look into each other's eyes as Gaara picks up the kunai and puts it from one piercing in his hand through the piercing in Dorin's. As the obvious feel of pain is shown on their face they have a glint of a smile on their face as they both say at the same time.

**"Blood Brothers…forever"**

----------------------------------------

_"Damnit what happened to forever. What happened to the pact we made as Blood Brothers. Damn him, if I have to search through hell and back I will find him and confront you…Blood Brother."_

* * *

_ "Hahaha Mommy I'm going to become the greatest ninja ever known!"_ Said the young boy. His mother was holding his hand. The boy was not but the age of five and on a hike with his mother and father.

The father stops in his tracks as he turns, facing a bush in the not-so far distance.

_"What is it honey?"_ Said the boy's Mother. The boy's father began to walk closer and closer to the bush and he looks behind it. He turns around and looks at his wife and just smiles.

_"Don't worry it's nothing"_ But at that point it happened. Out of the bushes was a 4-foot long blade that impaled the father through the chest. Once the mother saw it she picked up the small boy and ran as fast as she could but tripped accidentally, dropping the boy in front of her.

_"Run Raikiri run!"_ The boy got up and tried to run away but was stopped in his tracks by the missing-nin known as Zabuza. Holding the neck-slicing cleaver on his shoulder he kneels down to Raikiri and looks back at the mother. The mother is struggling to get up and once she gets to her knees Raikiri is distraught to see his mother's back to be stabbed by the missing-nin Zabuza.

Raikiri, frozen by fear can only cry as he sees his mother struggling for her survival as the blood streams from her back. _"Mommy….Mommy…."_ Zabuza; laughing walks up to the crying child and sticks the sword in the ground. He wipes some of the blood off of the neck-slicing cleaver and makes a cross in the middle of his forehead with the blood of his mother.

_"This mark will never be gone, no matter how hard you scrape, no matter how hard you try to wash it off you will still know that you have been marked with the blood of your mother. Goodbye…we will meet again."_ Raikiri falls to his knees as Zabuza walks off without any remorse for what he has done.

Days past as Raikiri did not move from his spot, still knees on the ground and fully traumatized the only thing he sees are his parents dead on the ground. He heard a stepping from the distance and fearing it could be Zabuza coming back for him he hides behind the side of a tree. He looks as a ninja walks up from the shadows and Raikiri charges at him. Hoping to hit him Raikiri goes to punch but only lands face first on the ground, knocking himself out.

_"He's waking up. Hey kid what's your name?"_ Raikiri's eyes slowly open as he sees two ninjas hunched over him. He runs back but the female Nin walks up to him and begins to console him.

_"Who are you? Where is my mommy?"_ Raikiri said. The two Nins look at each other as the male ninja walks up to him.

_"Listen my name is Kakashi and your parents…are dead."_ Raikiri's eyes were wide open at the fact that both his parents were lost. Bursting into tears he stands up and runs outside being chased by Kakashi. Once he gets outside he runs into the leg of the missing-nin Zabuza, holding the neck-slicing cleaver. The boy looks up, realizes that it his him and runs back to Kakashi._ "Momochi Zabuza how dare you show your face here. Were you the one who killed this child's parents?"_

Laughing a maniacal laugh Zabuza lifts the neck-slicing cleaver and charges at Kakashi ready to attack. Kakashi, ready to fight was surprised to see Zabuza stopped in his tracks with a kunai stabbed through his hands. In a blink of an eye Zabuza is kicked in the face, then the stomach, and thrown to the ground.Zabuza begins to get himself up and as he looks up sees a figure standing at about 4 feet tall. _"A shit how many kids am I going to run into?"_ The figure standing above him begins to laugh and kicks him in the stomach. But as she hits him he turns into a mist.

_"Get out of the way!"_ The female ninja said. Raikiri and kakashi backed up as they looked on through the window. The female ninja was walking around not sure where Zabuza has gone turns and looks at the window. _"I think he ra…"_ The female nin turned around with an elbow and hit Zabuza in the stomach but he dissolved. _"Fuck another illusion. Why don't you fight me like a man!"_

_"Heh Heh I don't need to fight you.. But tell the boy that we will meet later in life, and when we do he has to make the choice. Friends or pride."_ The female looks into the window as Raikiri is on the ground holding onto his forehead, the exact spot the cross o blood was put. He begins to cry as Kakashi comes to his aid.

* * *

**Blood Brothers…forever**

_Mommy…Mommy?!_

**Damnit what happened to forever. What happened to the pact we made as Blood Brothers. Damn him, if I have to search through hell and back I will find him and confront you…Blood Brother.**

_This mark will never be gone, no matter how hard you scrape, no matter how hard you try to wash it off you will still know that you have been marked with the blood of your mother. Goodbye…we will meet again._

I got lost on the road of life only to become nothing more then a puppet


End file.
